


Adik Baru

by Rafiz_Sterna



Series: Leaping Mind [1]
Category: Beast | B2ST, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafiz_Sterna/pseuds/Rafiz_Sterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, dia adalah anakmu atau adik kita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adik Baru

**Author's Note:**

> Cuma cerita pendek berdasarkan foto.

...

Serius. Ini semakin parah. Padahal 30 menit yang lalu keadaan masih tenang saja.

Harusnya Dongwoon sadar bahwa suasana tadi itu malah terlampau tenang hingga sesaat dia merasa baru menjejakkan kakinya ke kuburan, padahal marmer apartemennya yang berwarna kecoklatan jelas-jelas memastikan bahwa dia ditempat yang benar.

Kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu...

Jadwalnya baru berakhir tepat 45 menit yang lalu. Kata ‘larut malam’ sepertinya juga tidak dapat mewakili jam berapa serkarang. Tapi juga terlampau pagi jika mau mangucapkan ‘selamat pagi’.

Dongwoon baru saja turun dari bus ketika panggilan telepon masuk ke ponselnya dengan jumlah tak terhitung jari tangannya. Semuanya dari orang yang sama ‘Hyung’, kakak lelaki kandung yang sudah lama tak pernah bertatap muka.

Tidak bisa diabaikan, Dongwoon segera melakukan panggilan. Sambutan yang diperolehnya, diluar kebiasaan.

“Yah! Pulang, SE-KA-RANG! Aku sudah di apartemenmu.”

KLIK! Telepon diakhiri secara sepihak dari lawan bicara. Bahkan Dongwoon tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan yang berarti. Mulutnya hanya sempat ternganga di depan ponsel layar datar. Shock dengan panggilan barusan.

Logikanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat bermasalah, berbahaya, mengerikan, dan kemungkinan besar akan mengacaukan hidupnya, sedang mangancam saat ini. Kalimat dari hyung-nya barusan salah satu tanda-tanda. Dongwoon yakin itu.

Dengan langkah paling cepat yang bisa di lakukannya, dia berlari menuju gedung apartemen yang hanya berjarak 100 meter di depannya. Kacamata perak yang digunakannya masih bertengger tegas diwajahnya meski diberikan goncangan akibat larinya yang seperti di kejar setan.

Botol air minum berwarna hitam miliknya yang baru saja terjatuh, bahkan luput dari perhatiannya. Dongwoon terus saja berlari. Tas punggung yang sebelumnya hanya tersangkut di satu bahunya –bahu kanan- kini dipasangnya benar-benar.

Suara ‘tap tap’tap’ langkah kaki menggema di koridor lantai dasar apartemen. Menambah dramatis. Dongwoon masih tidak habis pikir, masalah model apa yang sedang menunggu di kamar apartemennya?

Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah selama ini dia tinggal sendirian? Yang tahu kata kunci kamarnya, hanya dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingat tentang apapun mengenai memberitahu orang lain ataupun meninggalkan kata sandi di sembarang tampat dalam bentuk tulisan. Tidak. Tidak pernah.

Kecuali satu, ketika dia sempat menuliskan twit pada akun twitternya. Bahkan itu hanya sebuah kalimat tersirat yang mewakili kata kunci yang dimaksudkan. Dan itu juga sudah dihapusnya.

Masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama, siapa?

Setelah menyadari fakta barusan, Dongwoon makin kencang berlari. Setelah menempuh perjalanan menggunakan lift –dan Dongwoon terus saja menekan dengan dengan penuh emosi tombol 7- yang cepat, dia tiba di depan pintu 109, dalam kondisi: hampir kehabisan nafas.

Kata sandi 12 digit pintu apartemennya selesai ditekannya. Pintu berwarna metalik terbuka, dua pasang sepatu berbeda ukuran menyambutnya. Kedua alis Dongwoon naik satu centimeter. Dia tahu sepatu kets berwarna coklat itu milik kakaknya yang dia hadiahkan ketika perayaan tahun baru, dua tahun lalu. Lalu, siapa pemilik sepatu imut –imut karena ukurannya hanya setengah panjang kaki Dongwoon- berwarna biru laut?

Dongwoon tidak kenal. Ingatannya mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sepatu, apalagi pemiliknya.

Dongwoon melangkah lebar-lebar. Dengan cepat menuju ruang tengah yang terletak di sebelah kanan lorong.

Hyung-nya sedang berdiri tepat menghadapnya, berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya tidak bersahabat, gurat emosi yang sedang tertahan nempak jelas disana. Dongwoon yakin hyung-nya itu dapt melihat dengan jelas betapa ketakutan yang kini tergambar jelas diwajahnya, apalagi dibantu dengan dua kaca berwarna bening yang selalu tergantung dibantu dengan hidung hyung-nya yang tak terlalu pesek ataupun mancung itu.

“Siapa anak kecil itu?”

Tanpa melihat kearah seorang anak kecil yang kini masih setia menjilat es krim rasa stawberry yang telah menghabiskan separuh isi kantongnya –jangan lupakan kantong yang berada tepat disebelah anak kecil itu.

“Ryeowook hyung, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku bisa jelaskan secara detail.”

Dongwon berjalan perlahan mendekati sang hyung yang kini terlihat siap mengeluarkan setiap emosi yang sudah menggunung dalam kepalanya.

“Apa kau tidak tahu anak inilah yang memberitahuku tentang kata sandi apartemenmu. Apa kau memiliki an-- .”

“ANIYO.”

Dia berteriak kencang. Tangan kekarnya kini telah memegang erat bahu Ryeowook. Matanya yang sengaja direkayasa seperti puppy memandang Ryeowook dengan intens.

“Mulutku berlepotan es krim. Bolehkah aku mengelapnya dengan bajuku, App...”

Tubuh Ryeowook sontak menegang. Dia sama sekali tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa telinganya sedang bermasalah sekarang?

“Appa? Maksudnya 'appa' kan?”

Ryeowook menatap Dongwoon dengan intens. Kini terlihat guratan bertingkat di kening Ryeowook.

“Apple-hyung. Dia memanggilku Apple-hyung. Anak itu memanggil apple-hyung karena pipiku yang chubby ini, hyung.”

Dongwoon sengaja menggembungkan pipi tirusnya seolah membuat delusi. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang anak kecil yang kini masih asyik dengan es krim. Baju kuningnya kini telah dihiasi krim stawberry.

“Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong pada hyung-mu ini, bukan?”  
Ryeowook sengaja menekan pandangannya, berusaha memberikan Dongwoon deathglare terbarunya.

“Ten—tu saja tidak. Anak kecil itu adikku.”

“Jadi, dia adikmu.”

Dongwoon mengangguk perlahan. Senyumnya terkembang, dirinya ternyata berhasil mempengaruhi sang hyung.

“Tunggu dulu...”

Ryeowook menahan napasnya perlahan. Seolah perkataannya kali ini membutuhkan sangat banyak udara dan energi.

“Kapan ayah kita menikah lagi?”

**Author's Note:**

> inilah hasil duet dengan teman sekelas yang baru saja terpapar virus..  
> mohon komentarnya.. *bow*


End file.
